superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Caution:Fire Ahead(The Unknown Enemies)
This is the first chapter of Katrina Cahill's The Unknown Enemies Chapter One Name: Katherine Hill Day: January 5, 2012, Wednesday Place: Taft High School, Attleborro, Massachussetts I was walking down the sidewalk, chatting away with my best friend, Jane Andrews. She was one of those typical blondies, only, she was way ''smarter than those other blondes. With an IQ of 200+, I'd doubt she'd be stupid. At least she was different from me. Dark-red hair, bunch of morons think I dyed my hair, although I did not. It was always like that. "Hey Kat," She said, "Whatcha think of dying all the boys' shorts pink later when they bathe after basketball practice?" I laughed. "Pink? That's all you got?" I teased. "Well, if that's a sucker for you, how about ripping them of their clothes?" She suggested. I stopped abruptly. "As in, steal all their clothes?" I asked. She nodded. "Pretty much." "How'd we steal all of them? The basketball team has ''plenty ''of players! We can't possibly carry all their clothes!" I exclaimed. A smile crept up my best friend's face. "Trust me. I got that covered." ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Shush it, Kat!" Jane hissed at me as we crawled on the corridor floors. We were sneaking out of class and was now crawling on the floor, in hopes of going to the Boy's Lockers, which was 2 floors away, and we were on the 3rd floor. Once we reached the stairs, we hopped to stand up, and we jumped off the ledge, which was easy, despite the fact in the past few years, we broke our legs or neck if we did this. It was strange, how come the basketball team was practicing while the others were studying. Then again. . .you don't get much of education here, so this was what the jocks used to get out of the classroom. Can't blame them. Who wouldn't be scared of Mrs. Anston with her blue wig and her face that is like a clown? Obviously no one wouldn't be scared. As we hopped off each set of stairs my hair flew at my back, so it looked like a flying piece of lava at the back of my head. By the time we hoppe doff the last set of stairs, we ran to the left hall, were the Boys' Lockers were. "Wait!" She hissed and held my collar bone before I burst into the gymnasium's main entrance. "What?" I demanded. "We can't go in there! We'll be seen! Use the back entrance!" She said. "What back entrance?!" I demanded. "The one that leads you to the Lockers, Kat. Easier to get through there." I nodded, and I followed her. ________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Name: Jane Andrews' 'Day: January 5, 2012, Wednesday' 'Place: Taft High School, Attleborro, Massachussetts.' We went inside the Boys' Lockers. No one was in here, thank goodness. Anyways, Kat looked through the glass on the door, looking at the boys as they practiced. "Seems clear, Jane." She said. "So, how'd we get those clothes?" "Why won't we open the lockers first, Kat?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes. Ten minutes later, witht he boys still practicing, we opened all the lockers, took all the clothes out, and piled them in a stash, eventually closing the lockers. I sighed with frustration. "So, how would we get these?" I asked. Immediately, Katherine's eyes beamed with excitement, she took a step back. "Might wanna step back, Jane!" She said cheerfully. Obeying her orders, I took a step back as well. "Well?" I asked. She knelt and held out her hand, and now I realized that there was a little flame on top of her palm, growing bigger and bigger, as it grew to the size of a basketball. As soon as she touched the pile of clothing, flames erupted onto them. She jumped up to stand. "Let's go." And she took my hand and dragged me out, with only a glance to see that the fire was growing, it already turned the clothes to ashes, and now, it was melting the lockers. "How did you-" Then it hit me. Father once said there were loads of pyrokinetic people in Attleborro. Pyrokinetic. Fire. My best friend. . .holy sea trout. My best friend was starting a fire that could burn down the building. But I didn't care about that. What I cared about, then, you ask? There was another person who needed brutal torture. And sure as hell it isn't Mrs. Anston. '''END OF CHAPTER ONE'